Bancy's Elementary School Daze (2019 animated TV series)
Bancy's Elementary School Daze is an upcoming fully traditionally-animated television series that is a spin-off of the 1990-current Bancy and Company animated TV series and is loosely inspired by Fresh TV's Total Dramarama and premiered on Bancy TV Kids on Thursday, March 7, 2019. Voice Cast * Ronald Binion as Bancy McMouser * Keith Ferguson as Additional "Bancy" Dialogue * Lilly Wilson III as Suzy Swanella * Debi Deryberry as Wally and Frank McMouser (both impersonating Jimmy Neutron) * Tara Strong as Percy McMouser (impersonating Timmy Turner) * Rob Paulsen as Colby Mouseworthy (impersonating PJ) * Charlie Adler as Toby Ratwaller (impersonating Cow/Chicken/I.R. Baboon) * Aymee Garcia as Lexus Churrodog (impersonating Trixie) * Jason Marsden as Frederick Ratwaller (impersonating Max Goof) * Kevin Bishop as 2D * Scott Menville as Mike Patterson (impersonating Agent Zack) * Grey Griffin as Michelle McAnderson and Misha (both impersonating Riley Daring) * Dee Bradley Baker as Chuck McFarlane (impersonating Bagheera from season 2 of Jungle Cubs) * Jim Cummings as Director Iggy (impersonating Pete) Production Notes Concept Inspiration * After seeing "Total Dramarama" on Cartoon Network, Michael Igafo-Te'o III came up with an idea of a new fully traditionally-animated TV series similar to "Total Dramarama" but with Bancy and his friends as 6-to-10 year old elementary school kids and the hilariously charming-yet-somewhat-artistic-and-creative-and-sometimes-gruff Director Iggy as the school principal and 13-year old Frederick Ratwaller as the principal's apprentice. * Inspired by the concept of non-Disney characters appearing with the Disney characters (via borrowing the toons on a loan from Warner Bros., Universal, etc.) on "Who Framed Roger Rabbit?", Michael Igafo-Te'o III made a deal with DHX Media Vancouver and Disney Television Animation and Pixar to borrow their characters (including Chuck and Misha from "Chuck's Choice" as 8-year old kids, Riley Andersen and Jordan from "Inside Out" as 9-year old kids) on major series loans from them under their licensing permission in which they accept since this is what DHX Media Vancouver executives call the series "90s Disney Afternoon and Recess and Bancy and Company combined with Roger Rabbit and Tex Avery and Chuck Jones". * On Tuesday, September 18, 2018, Michael Igafo-Te'o III has announced that "Bancy's Elementary School Daze" will premiere on television screens worldwide through Bancy TV Kids Channel on Spring 2019 starting with the USA premiere on Thursday, March 7, 2019 and the Canadian premiere on Friday, March 15, 2019. Animation Production * Like the 1990-current "Bancy and Company" hand-drawn animated TV series which currently became Green Mouse Animation Studios' longest-running TV series since 20th Century Fox Animation's "The Simpsons", all episodes of "Bancy's Elementary School Daze" will have all hand-drawn animation services outsourced to Green Mouse Animation Studios' chain of satellite studios (Including one in Studio City, California, USA, one in Canada, one in England, one in Denmark and one in Canada), Belgimagic Studios S.A. and their three satellite studios, Rough Draft Studios Korea Co., Ltd., Toon City Animation, Inc. and Wang Film Animation Studios Co., LTD. Category:Fanfic Bancy Content Category:Fanfic Disney Content